Return of the Dark King ((Disbanded until Further Notice))
by Poutine Slut
Summary: Mephiles somehow survived the after events of Sonic 06, He been given another chance in life to be a hero, but to made sure he couldn't become evil again- his brother Iblis was infused into a random person that he couldn't find, and also took the evil away from him so he stayed good, also while being watched over Silver The Hedgehog- full summary inside (MephAmy)
1. Prologue- Mephiles

**Summary:**

_Mephiles somehow survived the after events of Sonic 06, He been given another chance in life to be a hero, but to made sure he couldn't become evil again- his brother Iblis was infused into a random person that he couldn't' find, and also took the evil away from him so he stayed good, also while being watched over Silver The Hedgehog, During this time he started to be fond of this Pink Hedgehog who chases a blue hedgehog and, wanted her ever since; when Sonic broke her feeling- He tried to help her out but; it didn't work out properly and, he snapped towards his interest in seconds._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**_A male woke up near a lake and, he saw the shimmering water, the stars in the sky, and then the white moon._**

**_"Wear… The Fuck am I…?" He said to himself, and then he remembered when shadow, silver, and sonic defeated when he was infused with Iblis and turned into Solaris. "Those hedgehogs… I'm going kill them for what they did to me, and my brothers!" He yelled out to the sky, then started laughing evilly into the darken sky, and then he was captured by a white cell and then teleported to an unknown area, but he knew where he was and growled._**

**_"Mephiles the Dark, you are charged with treason."  
"For what? I am the King of Darkness! I am completely evil!" He told the high council, the Judge banged his mallet onto a wooden piece of wood and, everyone was quiet for the moment._**

**_"Did you kill Sonic the Hedgehog…?"  
"Yes… to make Princess Elise the 3__rd__ to cry and, to release my brother!" He told them, in his dark voice. "And tried to destroy the world into __my__ image… but she revived him with a 'stupid kiss' and, they defeated me..."_**

**_"And anything else…?"  
"Also to infuse my brother into me to make Solaris…?" _**

**_They all gasped from Mephiles releasing the Sun God. "That is forbidden Mephiles!" They all yelled out towards him.  
"Do I care…?" He replied to their comment. "I am a despite, an immortal god. I'M ALSO HIS OTHER HALF!?"_**

**_"Mephiles the Dark, I send you guilty at hand, your brother will be send into an random mortal, with a protective shield that cannot be broken by crying or anything again, and also all your Evil will be locked away inside of you and, shall be an normal person."  
"I am Shadow the Hedgehog's Shadow… __IDIOTS__… he'll recognize me!" He roared out to them._**

**_"That's why you been going there when none of them recognized you when Elise blew out the Candle, and you two don't even exist! Also to keep an Eye on you- I have an area where you will be watched hard… a familiar Person…?"_**

**_"Who then…" He said curious and his eyes narrowed towards the council, and looked around.  
"Mephiles…" said a Male voice  
"SILVER?!" He yelled out towards him, he was shocked and confused._**

**_"I will be observing you… in case you try something…" Silver hissed at his enemy_**

**_"What about your Cat girl… are you going to worry about her…?"  
"DON'T MENTION BLAZE! YOU FUCKEN JERK!"  
"ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" yelled the judge whamming his Mallet at the wooden circle. "Silver the Hedgehog Send Him to his new home… you two are… also Roommates…" Said the Judge and they teleported Silver and Mephiles to the Mortal world and, in front of theirs new house. _**

**_"This is going to be interesting…" Mephiles said with a evil glare in his eyes._**

* * *

**_This is going to be an Interesting FanFic... I can tell..._**

**Mephiles: _Amilina... what the... what is this._**

**AshBringer36:_ Tell me about it..._**

**_SHUDDUP JACOB! and for Mephiles... MephAmy aka Mephiles-X-Amy is slowly coming a big thing! just be quiet and enjoy the fanfic, Also to my Followers... I luv Mephy much as ShadAmy.. I also have a different MephAmy Story in mind BUT I'm going to wait until I finish this... or not...? *shrugs* any ways, I hope you enjoy this... Amy will appear in the next chapter or not... I dunno... also In the future I will make this Prologue LONGER! *fist pump* ENJOY! ALSO I WILL ADD MEPHILES QUOTES IN THIS FOR AWESOMENESS FUN!_**

**_*Disappears*_**

**AshBringer36:_ what the Fuck was that...  
_Mephiles:_ I don't know... *Shrugs and disappears and Jacob just walks away*_**


	2. Ch1- Mephiles

_First off WHOA! **47 hits** o3o and Thanks for the support~!_

**MJCM1**_\- Yes I believe there should be more **SilvAmy and MephAmy** Stories there~! For sure they really good couples and, **it's true… too many SonAmy and ShadAmy stories **out their but they are very **popular**… **but let's make MephAmy and SilvAmy the new ShadAmy and SonAmy** o3o!  
Now to the Story o3o_

* * *

**_It's been over a month of observing Mephiles… He had been acting like a normal Person… Soo far… He works at My Shop so I can keep an Eye on him, and also I noticed during his breaks he sits beside a window and, watches the outside… doing nothing… I don't bother him when he does that, but he works hard and, he has no sign of Evil inside of him or cracking out. We might have actually stopped his evil crimes? Who knows?_**

_Silver finished his entry in his Journal and, put it in his desk; he went to check on Mephiles._

**_'What the hell does he does he do over there….'_**

* * *

**Mephiles Point of View**

* * *

**_'The world is actually peaceful… when nobody trying to destroy the World… like me, Eggman, etc… Ahh… right on time.'_**

_I finally the Female Pink Hedgehog chasing the Blue Hedgehog… as always… wait what's g-going on… Something different…? My Eyes widen seeing her Running away crying… I believe… he's angry… his quills darkened then went back to normal… what happened…?_

"Silver… I'm going on my Break-!"  
"Alright, Meph… Don't destroy the world in an hour…"  
I roll my eyes towards him. "That would to easy anyways… bye." I said waving my hand and I took off my Uniform and, I followed her, I saw going into the Park. **_'I should let her hide for a bit then find her…'_** I told myself, after a while of walking around, I decided to find her; and I found her sobbing under a Tree in the park. "Hey… are you alright…" I touched her bristly and gently.

"Leave me alone…" she told me, I saw her look towards me, briefly. "Shad…Shadow… What do you want…?" She wiped her eyes. "I thought you're with M-Maria…?"  
"Maria…" I shook my head lightly towards her. "My name is Mephiles… What is yours…?" I touch her quills; they felt like silk in my hands… _why is my heart beating around her…? I was watching her from afar... for a month... What am I thinking...? I am Mephiles the Dark... I don't need to be in a relationship with anyone!  
_"M-My name is... Amy... Amy Rose... Mephiles... You have a weird but unique name in my Point of View..." She said smiling a bit at me, and then she frowned towards me, I decided to sit beside her, because; I wanted to know why she was crying for.  
"What's… the matter…?"  
"My Long-Time Crush and Hero rejected me…" She told me, does she means _Sonic…?_

"And his name… Amy…?" She said looking right at me.  
"Sonic the Hedgehog… Mephiles…" I knew it... that ass.  
"Ahh… he's an inferior Hedgehog… Relationships aren't his thing, Amy." I told her straight on. "Just. Move. On." He told her.  
"B-But I can't Mephiles… I love him dearly…"  
"Amy. He. Moved. On. You should too." I told her, I was getting impatient with the female. "Just ignore the feeling for him, Find someone else." **_I saw her looking right at me, Our eyes stared to each other and, my heart was pounding hard, I leaned in and, just kissed her on the lips… she tasted like strawberries, I really couldn't help myself with it, I just had to, I kept her close in a lip-lock and held her close._**


	3. Ch2- Amy's Bad ideal

_**92 views~!** let get it up more and show it_

**MJCM1-**_ Ahh... your dat guest... ***Rubs chin* **the Kiss would make Amy Spark and Fall in love with him...through the Story but in the story something Bad. Also thank you for Enjoying my Story~! =3 I appreciate it X3_

**Winter T. hedgehog 01-** _Yah I know that move was super brave but now we need to see Amy's Reaction it though... o3o I got no clue if it's going to bad or good... Nahh I'm just jking... I'm writing soo I get to choose XD!_

_also everyone knows, that I believe Mephiles can form a mouth, well a demonic mouth, that he can use when ever he wants as well, I just believe that soo leave me alone._

_ALSO I'm no good at lemon... I need practice q_ if you want to help me with the Lemon stuff go on ahead, Me don't care, soo no lemon in this chapter... just some kissing and, then poof it's morning... that all, and to mention I got exams next week soo I'll be slow Updating.. sworry q_q_

**_soo onto the story~~_**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

* * *

I felt his lips against mine… and then deepened it;I could feel his tongue in my mouth and, our tongues were dancing, Then I couldn't breathe... then I push off of my body and then I couldn't control my Arm and I accidentally slapped him, He rubbed his Hand against his check,"_What's wrong with you?! P-Pervert!_" I screamed out to him. **_Oh my... I didn't want to say that... whats wrong with me..._** I looked at his eyes, they were wide and, then they were closed, then they opened looking at started growling towards me, it sounded deeply and dark. "M-Mephiles… I-I'm s-sorry… I-!" I backed up to the tree, now I was scared what was going on.

* * *

**Mephiles' POV**

* * *

I started growling at Amy, I couldn't take this; she flipping slapped me and, no one slaps me across the face! I stay growling at her and my eyes galred at her, I noticed her crawling backwards and her back against the tree, scared in her eyes.

_Let me a__ttack her Mephiles... I dare you, to make it easier for you, let me control you... I'll treat her right..._

**Stay away from me! Who the hell are you anyways!? I told the voice in my head with my mind.**

_Leave it too me... all you gotta do is to believe me..._

**Alright then... go on... I trust you...**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Mephiles Eyes closed and a small purple aura covered him and then it disappeared and his eyes opened and looked right at her and, he kissed her against the tree, He deepen it a lot and, entered his tongue into her mouth and played around with her tongue, and she couldn't do anything. She felt her tongue getting played around she moaned lightly towards her, he pushed his chest against hers and, used his hands and gripped her hips and, his nails a bit dunged into her hips, Amy finally departed '_the kiss',_ and put her hands against his chest from him to stop, they both were breathing heavily at each other. Mephiles looked at her and, tried to kiss her again but she stopped him again.

"M-Mephiles… I d-don't of you like… like... this…" She said softly and sacred voice at him, she heard him chuckled, towards her.

"But Amy… I do…" He said in a deep tone and, kissed her again, and then he stopped and went towards her ear. "And you should to~" he said then kissing her again, his tongue played around with her tongue again, and doesn't want to stop, He freed one hand and, moved up her body and, lightly massaged her breast and hearing her moan lightly, towards him, he kept massaging her breast, his other hand got her to wrap her legs around his waist. "And I **_want you_** Amy Rose..." He told her.

* * *

_That's it for that chapter, I can do kissing scenes to me really good o3o_

_Also Exams... there Next week soo I will be focusing on them closely and carefully... soo no __Distractions__... but I wouldn't call this a Distraction... I luv MephAmy... Also In the Prologue... I hope you remember _**_Iblis?_**_ I luv you guys could guess who is it XD **and if yah did I actually drop my Jaw at chu** X3_

**AshBringer36-** _wow... this is getting popular... how?_

J_acob... MephAmy is a really... and I mean really popular Sonic Couple o3o_

**AshBringer36-** _Whatever... cya... _***Disappears***

_ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS BYE!_

**_*POOFS AWAY*_**


	4. Ch3- Amy

**_WOOHOOO 150 VIEWS XD_**

**MJCM1-**_ like I said you did... Yah I know it was A BIG STEP there but... i had to do it... ***shrugs* **I will **try** and get it done if... I can come up with random ideal and awesome twists **o3o** if not I will work on this story...and yah Exams next week... **T^T** I hope I pass **=D**_

_**Also now to the story X3**_

* * *

Amy woke up, in her bed; she was sticky and when she removed her blanket, she realized she was nude.  
"Ugh… what the hell did I do… yesterday…? And why… am I sticky…?" she told herself, she went up and went into her bathroom and, took a shower. She felt relieved from the water cleaning her off and making her UN-sticky as well. "Ah much better..." she said to herself, she tried to remember what happened yesterday. "Ow... My head..." she said to herself, for some reason her brain will not allow her to remember and, she held her head, her brain was pounding...**hard**, then she remembered a male and he had green eyes but not his name. "What did I do w-with him...?" She said to herself scared, she said then finishing her shower and, then she got dressed, _she was wearing a red tank top with black baggy yoga pants and her traditional red boots, red head band, and her traditional rings and gloves._ She went outside to have a walk and clear her head, She bumped into Sonic, accidentally.

"Hey Amy-! I'm sorry what... I said... Friends...?" Sonic told his friend, and rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright... Sonic..." she said to her friend but her heart was still in-pieces from him, Amy for some reason felt nauseous, she looked pale to Sonic, and he had a worry face.

"Amy...! Are you alright... we need to get you home...!" Sonic said to her, she nodded to him, he lightly picked her up and, then ran like a human being would to her place and, got her inside and, put her down, She ran towards the bathroom. Sonic got to her and rubbed her back while keeping her hair back. "Amy... what did you do last night any ways...?"

"I-I don't know Sonic..." she replied weakly.

"Then I'll get Tails to check on you..."  
"you worry about me too much..."

"I know... But your my friend..."

* * *

**(When Mephiles woke up before Amy did)**

* * *

Mephiles woke up and then sat up, found saw the Clock- _2:37 a.m. _

"Wow... I'm not that sleepy today..." He said then, He heard a female Cooing, his eyes soften towards her and, groomed her quills lightly with his fingers, he kissed her forehead lightly, then pulled her in and, held her towards his chest; She started purring towards me and, he decided to nuzzled her neck, then he stop and, allowed her to sleep and, went in to her Bathroom and, warmed his face off, then he took a shower in her Shower and then, dried him self off and, went into her room and put on his Clothes, then the corner of his eyes- _noticed Silver outside._

**_'What the hell is he doing here...?'_**

I went outside and, Went to talk to him "What do you want... **_Idiot_**...?"

"your not suppose to interfere with anyone in this world..." Silver snapped at me and narrowed his eyes at me, I rolled my eyes."Soo what...? We **_'did it'_**? what's the big deal...?" I said in strict tone toward him"Remember Iblis...?" Silver reminded me about him... What the fuck does he have to do in this?"_yes what about my brother... Silver..." _I told him sarcastic tone.  
"Guess where they sealed him in?" He said narrowed towards me.  
"_ARE YOU SERIOUS"_ _My Eyes widen...Its... no it cant be... b-but his face is so serious...!  
_"I can tell you don't believe me, Mephiles but it's True... I'm going have to erase you from her memory..."  
"Alright... do it fast... I'm going home..."  
Silver nodded towards Mephiles and he disappeared, Silver went to her place.

* * *

"She isn't sick... She **_Pregnant_** Sonic..." Tails said to Sonic and Amy.

Her eyes widen towards her Fox Friend and she was shocked. "_**I'M WHAT**_!" Amy Said to her friend. "Are you sure Tails!?" She was surprised and scared at the same time.

"Yes! I'm sure, my machine doesn't lie."  
"Amy... Are you going to keep it...?" Sonic told her.  
"Why are you worried about it... It's not your offspring..." Amy said crossing her arms at him.

"But I'm your friend..."  
"Why does it bother you..."  
"Amy... this is serious-!"  
"I'm keeping it... Your not going to ruin anything again!"  
"Amy! wait-!"  
"Shut up Sonic!" she yelled at him. "I learned yesterday you don't love me! So I'm making my own decisions without you!" She screamed at her Friend, in his face.


	5. Ch4- Shadow as the godfather?

"_**Amy Rose**_!"

Sonic told his friend. "Some random person made you **_pregnant_**? and you're Keeping it!?" He told her angry "And, to make it worse you're lying to me, and Tails! That you don't remember **_his name_**? so you can fucken cover it up-!" Sonic was interrupted by Amy.

"Sonic! Stop! you NEVER listen to me!" Amy almost screamed at him, while holding a jar of marshmallow fluff. "Listen... to me... did I ever Flipping _**LIED **_to_** YOU**_ before _**Sonic**_? Tell me?"

"You never did Amy! but now you're starting to?!"

"I'M NOT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" She told him in voice that sounded like she was screaming at him but she just raised her voice at him, she turned around and put the jar of fluff on the table and, Went over to the cupboards and, got out a box of Chocolate Chip Cookies, as she sat down, Sonic started yelling at her; while she ignored him by- Scooping out fluff with the cookies and then eating it. _**( If you guessed it right! Her cravings just started~! )**_

"-**_Shadow;_** is on his way Amy..." he told her in a stern voice; He knew she wasn't listening to him so he brought _him_ into it. "I know you are not Listening to me Amy; Shadow will get some sense into you... Your both like family to each other."

"Why are bringing him in this!?" Amy almost screamed out to him.

**_"I didn't WANT you to DO THAT!"_**

They both heard a banging on the Door; Amy head went down and, then continued to eat her _craving, _Sonic went over and opened the door.

_"Hey Shads! been since forever since I saw you..."_  
_"Where's Amy" _Shadow growled lightly from Amy hearing.

"In the Kitchen, Shad..." Amy said out loud and knew she couldn't run from this, she heard light footsteps going towards her; when he entered the kitchen- She had **_Deja Vu _**from seeing Shadow; She saw a weird hedgehog that had Green Serpent eyes, His quills were black with striped Grey Purple-Green, with pale Skin and a light shade of grey chest fur then it disappeared, Amy rubbed her eyes and; kind of ignored what she saw.  
"What is the Matter Rose...?" Shadow said to Amy- in a worry tone.

"Nothing... Shadow..." She said towards her like a brother to her and while he treats her like if she was his baby sister, he walked towards her; Amy noticed that he looked like he just got back from a mission from **_GUN._**

"D-Did... you just get from a mission... Sh-Shady..." She said lightly and a bit scared towards him, He rubbed her head with his hand, and pulled up a one of her chairs and; sat beside his _'little sister'_. Amy took another cookie and scooped in the fluff, and then ate it.

"Yes; Rose... I just finished it." he told her. "_**Blu**_... here tells me your pregnant...? _**explain**_ Rose... if you can." Shadow asked her nicely as he could, She explained everything what happened to Shadow as best she could.

"**_Soo... Your keeping a Child... You don't even know the Father of it...?_** Why Rose...?" Shadow said to Amy.  
"I-I don't know... I don't want the child to know I didn't care for _him or her_... and Sonic wanted me to get rid of so there's another reason..." Amy said to Shadow then started eating more Cookies with Marsh mallow fluff into her system, Shadow knew off the bat that her cravings where going on and sighed to himself.  
"Rose... Promise me this when your taking care of the child..." He said to her. "I will always be here for you... whenever you need it..." he told her. "but once it's born were going to figure out who the father with the child's DNA of course."  
"Alright Shadow..." She told him with a weak smile. "If y-you could... be the **_God Father_**?" Amy said to Shadow wondering in a soft tone.

"Of course Rose... I will be..." He said kissing her forehead then got up. "I'm going to go home Rose... Call me if you need me..." Shadow said then going towards Sonic.

"Soo...?" Sonic said to Shadow with his arms crossed.

"I couldn't convinced her to not keep it. She trusted me enough to make me the child's God Father..." Shadow said. "And that she could call me for any help when she wanted it..." he also added to his comment, Shadow's Phone went off and Sonic heard the the gummy bear song.

_"Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear yes_

_Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah_

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._  
_I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_  
_Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_Oh Yeah!"_

Shadow Answered it quickly.

"**_Who is it Shadow?_**" Sonic said with a smirk.

"It's Maria- Now Shut up" he said to Sonic then focused on the phone. "Maria... What's the matter...?" Shadow had no reply from his lover. "Maria...?" Shadow said concern, very concern.

"Hi... who calling." Said a voice he didn't recognized.  
"Who the hell is this, My Phone had a call from _Maria._"  
"I'm...so Sorry sir..."

Shadow eyes widen and dropped the phone, and then gripped one hand tight, Amy Came in to see what was wrong.

"Sh-Shadow what's wrong...?" Amy said in a concern voice, she touched his shoulder, he turn to see her and hugged her off the bat; Amy hugged back. "Shadow...?" She said to him softly.

"It's... A-About maria..." He said to her sounded like he was going to cry.

"It's alright, Shadow..." She said to him in a sad voice- She knew what happened once Shadow said Maria's name. "common, I'll come with you..."

* * *

**_Hillow~!_**

**MJCM1-_ Yeah I know that is very sad she won't know, and I would of loved to seen Amy Slapped him hard, but would've made him snap again, Soo I really can't but they're going to encounter sooner or later, and Silver cannot erase her memory again, also I got Good grades X3_**

**_ALSO! In this chapter; I hope you enjoy it and I would LOVE a review from more people, Hell even from guests X ~! and also to add 266 views holy SH*T!_**

**_xxxx_**

**_Wow drama... you probability guessed what happened to Shad's Girl... That inspired me from Doctor Who XD sorry... I'm also a Whoivan~! ((I hope I spelled it right o3o )) also I hope you enjoy dis chapter~!_**

_**And another note... I was thinking of 2 or 3 completely different stories... something to do With MephAmy in the 2 stories but this other has to do with ShadAmy Or MephAmy in it plus My character as well is in it... *Shrugs* I dunno I work on the first chapter then get it onto FanFiction and have a some type of war to make it MephAmy or ShadAmy... cuz I do not really care who my character pairs up with XD**_

**_Anyway_****_ Cya! PLEASE leave a review, press DAT follow/Favourite button and hope you enjoyed this! _****_peace out!_**

**_Bye-Bye~!_**


	6. Ch5- Stuff happens (WIP Update 2)

**MJCM1****\- _WA-WAIT! Don't' go that far! Shadow and Amy would never fall in love... They don't think of each other like that, they are just friends! *waving around my hands in crazy directions* and for that part with Amy keeping the child, I seriously didn't know how to put it, so blame my imagination! And I updated the story and put something from what you said from your review into the story~!_**

**_Also because; I can, I want to make Amy's child come early and it will be a premature child, and to make a lot more drama in the future..._**

**_I also apologize for the late chapter... I got math, art that keep me busy this semester and I only have my lunch period to work on it... Plus I got my schools radiothon to help support, so I apologize about that millions of times! Even of my profile it tells what going on as well, plus a video link as well..._**

**_To mention this, I put down MephAmy child tiny information but I'm not naming or telling the gender of the child XD_**

**_I mixed a lot of stuff about Amy and Mephiles into the child._**

**_Now onto the story! And I am sorry 4 the wait!_**

* * *

_"Sh-shadow what's wrong...?" Amy said in a concern voice, she touched his shoulder, he turn to see her and hugged her off the bat; Amy hugged back. "Shadow...?" she said to him softly._

_"It's... A-about Maria..." he said to her sounded like he was going to cry._

_"It's alright, shadow..." she said to him in a sad voice- she knew what happened once shadow said Maria's name. "Common, I'll come with you..."_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shadow and Amy went to the area were Maria was in an accident, shadow went towards his lover and fell down on his knees in front of her lifeless body and started crying, Amy never saw shadow like this before, she touched his shoulder, carefully then hug him carefully as well, shadow touched her hand then, Maria's hand and then kissed it.

"Shadow... I'm sorry..."

"I need to back and fix this-!"  
"Shadow you can't," Amy interrupted him. "It's a _paradox_, if she was safe you wouldn't have thought of the idea... See the problem..." Amy said to him softly.

"Alright, rose..." shadow said forgetting the idea, Amy let him go as he stood up. "Now I hate paradox's" he said towards Amy.

"**_I hate this, I hate it... I promised Maria I would keep her safe at all times!_**"

"I know shadow, but there's nothing we can do..." Amy said to him. "common, I want cookies and marshmallow fluff..." she said towards him, he knew the cravings were going again.  
"Alright, rose... I'm coming..." he said, he gave her a weak smile; he had to get used to Amy with her pregnancy now, she was a bit faster than him.

* * *

**With Mephiles and silver.**

* * *

Mephiles was taking dirty dishes into the kitchen so they could get washed, then came back into the dining area and, cleaned the tables, and put the silverware/napkins appropriate amount on each table, he finished and sighed.

_This job is fucken annoying... I got to clean up tables that the mortals can do themselves... Selfish bastards... They can get their own stuff themselves; the king of darkness shouldn't be doing this for them._

He said to himself, in his head. Silver came in, the room.

"Everything looks great, Meph!" silver said with a smile. "Also to mention... My friends and I are having a dinner party in 2 days... I'll introduce you to them... I wonder if they'll recognize you..." he said to himself.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to meet anyone...?" Mephiles pointed out and raised a brow at silver.

"You can, but I have to arrange it, silly." silver teased him about it. "Also... I need to get going! Blaze needs me, quickly"  
"alright... I have to **_open myself again_**, silver..." Mephiles growled towards silver, and he left, Mephiles sighed as he opened the restaurant, some of the workers finally came in.

"Wears silver?" the female rabbit asked.

"Doing something for his girlfriend..." Mephiles told his co-worker.

"Good morning Mephiles!" said a female voice, it was sweet and innocent voice, Mephiles knew she faking it.

"g-good morning am-Amilina!" he rasped saying it, and before he could anything she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him into silver's office. "WH-what the hell are you doing!?"  
"Shut up..." Amilina said then her innocent looked went away and then she looked serious. "What did you do last night?"  
"Nothing!" Mephiles yelled out nervously.  
"Liar... "She said, towards him. "You _'did it'_ with Amy rose?" she said

"I told you not to read my flipping mind woman!" Mephiles yelled out.

"Not my fault, Mephiles... You know once you lie I read your mind..." she said towards Mephiles

"You sounded like you rhymed..." he said annoyed

"Now you mention it... It does!" she said "where getting off topic..." Amilina said towards Mephiles.

"I need to get to my station, Amistaysha-!" he was interrupted by him lightly slapping his check!  
"I told you don't call me that!" she yelled at him  
"but that's your name!?" he said rubbing his check and then giving a glare of towards her.

"Only my family calls me that, Mephiles!" she kept yelling at him, silver came in and saw them talking, he actually tried to get out of the situation. "Stop, I see you Silver..."  
"Damn, Ami... Do you have super hearing? Or something...?"  
"No... I heard the door open..." Amilina said, towards Silver. "So stay... in the room or I'll tell Blaze that your planning to purpose to her."

"Fine..."  
"Good... Silver... Did he really do that...?"  
"Do what?!"  
"..." She gave herself a face-palm and then rubbed her one temple. "Amy and Mephiles...?"  
"...! NOPE! NOPE, NOPE!" He said Trying to lie and remember she could read his mind. "...yes..." He said in defeat.

"As I thought..." Amilina said in a victory voice

* * *

I'm working on it... I just wanted to update it =3


End file.
